Some snowshoes include a semi-rigid decking linked to a peripheral frame by means of attachments in the form of tongue members extending from a central, load-bearing portion of the decking to the peripheral frame of the snowshoe. These tongue members usually all extend either over the frame or under it. In all cases, the tongue members will pull on the frame side bars when the decking is loaded by a person's foot, forcing the frame side bars inwardly. This is undesirable, since walking with snowshoes having a frame which flexes during gait is difficult.